Progress with these studies has shown that: (1) patients with autologous antibody may be long term survivors; (2) the expression of the antigen defined by MAb A9 increases with tumor progression; (3) when the DNA content of primary and metastatic cancer lines from the same patient are compared, the metastatic tumor has a decreased DNA content relative to the primary when the metastatic line also exhibits a greater growth in potential in the nude mouse and in vitro; and (4) laryngeal cancers express estrogen receptors and exhibit growth inhibition in response to Tamoxifen (an antiestrogen) in vitro. (AG)